


Kik (A Larry Stylinson Fanfic)

by phanxlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Funny, KIK, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson kik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanxlarry/pseuds/phanxlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, with lots of humor and the entire story set in Kik format; Niall lowkey sets up his best friend Louis, who is currently attempting to deny his obvious sexuality, with an unnamed figure with amazing legs. Louis' first impression on the person is that he's an arrogant, horny fuck. This person's first impression on Louis is that they're a prude. </p><p>Louis continues to use non-specific pronouns throughout the story, and no one explains to Louis that this babe he is falling for isn't a female.</p><p>However, everyone is living in constant fear/anticipation of what Louis reaction may be when he discovers he has caught hardcore feelings for a lanky sophomore boy on his football team, not a hot woman with a fit body.</p><p>Zayn is just a newly-open fuckboy who's a bit jealous of Louis new friend, and Liam and Niall are struggling to fight their feelings for eachother. Everyone copes with feelings, cracks jokes, and teases each other while wrapping every text with a hint of flirting throughout many group and private chats; discovering themselves, their sexualities, and what true friendship, love, and pain feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LouisTommo69 (6:08 pm): I'm so lonely siiigh

LouisTommo69 (6:09 pm): Niall (read)

LouisTommo69 (6:10 pm): Neeiiiil (read)

IrelandPride1 (6:10 pm): Whad'ya want dick bag? I'm busy. (read)

LouisTommo69 (6:11 pm): I just let wanted to talk):  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:12 pm): I'm at Liam's...  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:12 pm): Score. ;)  
(Read)

AlwaysSinging (6:13 pm): yep, I can't resist my Horan(;  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:13 pm): gross. Can we not make anymore gay jokes? It was funny when I did it but now you've made me think about queers which makes me sick.  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:14 pm): ...then why'd you let Zayn blow you off at the party.

SmokinSince420 (6:14 pm): FUCKING LET IT GO HORAN  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:14 pm): DAMMIT NIALL WE WERE DRUNK AND IT WAS A DARE FUCKING GET OVER IT  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:15 pm): Stop with the excuses,,  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:15 pm): yeah. Embrace the gay m8  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:16 pm): give him time guys, I just admitted it to myself a few weeks ago.  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:16 pm): fuck you guys. I'm straight you twats.  
I'm not gonna turn out like Malik. Plus, I didn't even DO the gay stuff !! I just let it happen..  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:17 pm): we literally made out for half an hour...you wanted to have sex but I said I wasn't gonna take advantage of you...  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:17 pm): OHMYGOD FUCKING LET IT GO I'M SO TIRED OF THIS IT WAS 6 MONTHS AGO  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:18 pm): 9/11 was 10+ years ago but that doesn't mean it's not important.  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:18 pm): nIALL JAMES HORAN YOU CANNOT COMPARE A TRAGIC EVENT LIKE THAT TO A DRUNKEN TEENAGERS HOMOSEXUAL EXPERIENCE  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:20 pm): Update: liam just kicked me in my prized jewels.  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:21 pm) wtf how old are you who tf even calls them that anymore???  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:21 pm): WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER, PRINCESS ??? MY IRISH WRECKING BALLS??  
(read)

SmokingSince420 (6:21 pm): do you call them that bc they wreck Liam every night?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:21 pm): zayn:1, Horan:0  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:22 pm): Fr fr we're not gay, okay?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:22 pm): I think you meant to say that gay IS okay. We won't judge you when you finally admit it(:  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:23 pm):You're one to talk..  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:24 pm): Fuck you.  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:24 pm): You'd love that, wouldn't you?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:24 pm):Fuck yourself instead,,  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:25 pm): I'm assuming you want pics?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:25 pm): ZAYN WE BATHED TOGETHER AS TODDLERS STOP THIS IS SO WEIRD  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:25 pm): It wasn't weird when you were begging for me.  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:26 pm): Fuck off. I'd top and you know it.  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:26 pm): Don't be delusional.  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:27 pm): Somebody tell him bc I'm gonna hurt his feelings,,  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:28 pm): ...zayn...  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:28 pm): ...Sweetie(:  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:29 pm): I hate you all, You always side with him,,  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:30 pm): What can I say? They all bow down to the king.  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:31 pm): I can practically hear your smirk when I read that.  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:31 pm): More like queen tho lmao am I right?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:33 pm): ,,did anyone else hear those cricket noises?  
(read)

SmokinSince420 (6:34 pm): Fuck off  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:34 pm): We're going in circles with this conversation so like can we not  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:37 pm): OHMGOYF  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:37 pm): GUYD  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:37 pm): IMSCREMAING  
(read) 

LouisTommo69 (6:38 pm): No, you're interrupting me.  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:39 pm): Omg shut up let me talk  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:39 pm): Bitch.  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:40 pm): ANYWAYS ,, I'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH THIS CHICK LATELY YEAH???  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:40 pm): Is she hot??  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:42 pm): Like, super hot. Plus, she's got this really pretty, naturally super curly brown hair,,  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:43 pm): have her hmu sometime??  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:44 pm): I'LL GIVE YOU HER KIK IF YOU'D STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME FINISH  
(read) 

SmokinSince420 (6:45 pm): chill dude.  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:49 pm): A N Y WAYS,, This chick wants it bad, like really bad. So she's been begging for it for a few months right?? (Really hot stuff tbh, this chick is dirty af.) Anyways, just now we're texting and she asks for nudes again, right? Well, LIAM, BEING THE ASSHOLE HE IS, took my phonr and promised them in return of a pic of her legs. (I guess that's what Liam's into??)  
(read) 

LouisTommo69 (6:51 pm): ...and we'll care about this because... ??  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:52 pm): because these legs are fucking magestic.  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:53 pm): PICS OR YOU'RE EXAGGERATING  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:55 pm): New Picture Message!  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:55 pm): Holy fuck  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:56 pm) I don't even know what her face looks like but,,  
(read)

AlwaysSinging (6:57 pm): But what?  
(read)

LouisTommo69 (6:58 pm): But I want those legs wrapped around me and I want my tongue in/on whatever is inbetween them.  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:58 pm): Keep it in your pants or you're not getting her kik  
(read) 

LouisTommo69 (6:59 pm): I'll try my hardest, but I can't promise anything..  
(read)

IrelandPride1 (6:59 pm): " Styleish94 "

LouisTommo69 (7:00): bless you.  
LouisTommo69 has left the chat.

SmokinSince420 (7:00 pm): He'll kill you when he finds out that's a MALE sophomore.

IrelandPride1 (7:00 pm): Nah, these two? Perfect for each other. I ship it tbfh.


	2. embarresments and late night friendship intros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sappy and romantic, with slight humor, anger, and a bit of sass from each boy.
> 
> Louis is still completely unaware of even the possibility that he is talking to a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; That link is, in fact, a pornhub video of a (fetus) Larry Stylinson lookalike couple BTW !! It's really hot I'd recommend it tbh

LouisTommo69 Has started a chat!

LouisTommo69 (7:01 pm): Hey cutie, I heard you liked to beg for it, and be so dirty about it. How fucking dirty exactly are you, kitten? Maybe I could please you? Your legs please me, I bet I could please you.  
(Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:02 pm): New Picture Message!  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:04 p.m.): OHMYFOS  
(read)

Styleish94 (7:04 pm): THATS IS A LARGE DICK  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:05 pm): WHY HAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE SOCCER TEAM SENT ME A PICTURE OF HIS GIANT DONG  
(Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:07 pm): Because I want to put it in between those sexy ass fucking legs. You free tonight?  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:08 pm): I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING  
(read)

Styleish94 (7:08 pm): THIS ISN'T FUNNY WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS  
(Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:08 pm): My dick put me up to this, actually. She's such a wild, demanding, creature.  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:09 pm): 1) you call it a she wtf??? 2) referring to it as a "creature" is honestly a turn OFF  
(Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:09 pm): So I don't get you hot?):  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:11 pm): pls stop before I get charged with possession of child pornography and you get charged with distribution :/ (Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:11 pm): So... Send pics back? I've just started jacking off to the thought of getting in between those legs but I need something to finish in a bit  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:12 pm): Ohmygod, no, I have morals wtf  
(Read)

LouisTommo69 (7:12 pm): Pls, for me? No one has to know):  
(Read)

Styleish94 (7:12 pm): This is crazy...(Read)

 

LouisTommo69 (7:13 pm): C'mon! Before I finish !! (Read)

Styleish94 (7:14 pm): http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=762198869 (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:15 pm): WTH IS THAT (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:15 pm): I'M NOT A FAGGOT WTH (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:15 pm): WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU (read)

Styleish94 (7:16 pm): um...your previous messages state otherwise thoooo... (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:16 pm): I DON'T LIKE DICK OHMYGOD I THINK I WAS PREETTTY STRAIGHT FORWARD THAT I WANTED TO FUCK YOU (read)

Styleish94 (7:17 pm): I'm ??? (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:17 pm): ME TOO YOU SICKO (read)

Styleish94 (7:17 pm): You texted me first love(: x (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:18 pm): Still don't remember talking about dicks, sweetie(: (read)

Styelish94 (7:20 pm): you don't make any fucking sense lmao goodbye (read)

Styelish94 has left the chat!

\---

LouisTommo69 has started a chat!

LouisTommo69 (7:25 pm): Wtf neil (read)

IrelandPride1 (7:26 pm): ? (read)

LouisTommo69(7:27 pm): She claims she has morals??? (read)

IrelandPride1 (7:27 pm) ...is this strange to you?? A girl having morals??? (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:27 pm): No but wtf I thought she could get me hot but she just sent me a link to gay porn??? (read)

IrelandPride1 (7:27 pm): WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT??? (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:27 pm): Idk?? All I did was ask for a pic god damn (read)

IrelandPride1 (7:28 pm): you fucking idiot lmao (read)

LouisTommo69 (7:30 pm): ni her legs were so hot tho)): (read)

\-----------  
LouisTommo69 has started a chat!

Styleish94 (11:43 pm): no (read)

Styleish94 (11:43 pm): no no absolutely not (read)

LouisTommo69 (12:10 am): hey (read)

Styleish94 (12:12 am): please leave me alone:/ (read)

LouisTommo69 (12:26 am): I feel really bad (delivered)

LouisTommo69 (12:48 am): Just listen please (read)

LouisTommo69 (12:50 am): I'm really really really sorry (delivered)

LouisTommo69 (12:52 am): LIke i'm not THAT big of a douche (delivered)

LouisTommo69 (12:59 am): Usually..I guess. I hope (delivered)

LouisTommo69 (1:48 am): well I'm hella sorry for spam gn (delivered)

LouisTommo69 (2:53 am): I still can't sleep. (read)

Styleish94 (3:17 am): me neither. (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:17 am): up for it, baby? (read)

Styleish94 (3:22 am): lol I knew you would do this (read)

Styleish94 (3:23 am): once a dick always a dick:/ (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:24 am): aw babe don't talk about yourself like that): (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:24 am): a prude doesn't equate a douche bag:/ ur okay tbh (read)

Styleish94 (3:25 am): ahh true but a average sized guy sending unwanted nudes and then getting pissed when people with morals don't return them equates a douche:/ u kinda suck tbh (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:26 am): idk why you're so pissed. you should be flattered. (read)

Styleish94 (3:27 am): why??? bc the captain of the football team sent me a pic of his hairy mushroom/gremlin hybrid???? yikes ! (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:28 am): exactly. A hairy mushroom that could easily be trimmed and inside whatever you, or I, may please. (read)

Styleish94 (3:32 am): pls stop before I vomit (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:34 am): ??? that feeling usually only happens before a guys climax:/ girls get that too when they're really turned on?? (read)

Styleish94 (3:36 am): ...how would I know? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:41 am): aha forgot you're a prude:/ (read) 

Styleish94 (3:42 am): ????? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:44 am): back on track tho lol (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:45 am): you should have been flattered because I don't usually send that many girls my dick pics. they have to be worthy. (read)

Styleish94 (3:48 am): that's not really that surprising tho?? why should I be flattered about that?? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:49 am): what? (read)

Styleish94 (3:53 am): like that you don't send girls your pics. it doesn't take much common sense to guess that...? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:55 am): what? you don't make any sense. (read)

Styleish94 (3:55 am): lol nvm. see you at school I guess. (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:57): gn. it's been fun babycakes. (read)

Styleish94 (3:58 am): guys have such weird baby names tbh (read)

LouisTommo69 (4:03 am): would you prefer sexy-babe? (read)

Styleish94 (4:09 am): no.

 

LouisTommo69 (4:09 am): well then goodnight babycakes. this has been lovely.

Styleish94 (4:11 am): same time tomorrow yeah?

LouisTommo69 (4:12 am): mm probably not:/

Styleish94 (4:17 am): oh 

LouisTommo69 (4:18 am) don't fret tho love. it's only because I'd like to start talking a bit earlier. you're personality is a bit magnetic. 

Styliesh94 (4:19 am): lol you don't even know my name:/

LouisTommo69 (4:22 am): it feels safer this way.

Styleish94 (4:23 am): lol o k a y... gn tommo-poety-douche.

LouisTommo69 (4:27 am) goodnight babycakes.

LouisTommo69 has disconnected!

\---------------


	3. accidental truth unvailing and more sexuality coping (attempts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute, kinda funny, a slight cameo from Harry passes by Zayn.
> 
> Louis is still completely unaware of even the slight possibility that Styleish94 may be a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean this chapter is more about the squad's friendship/ Zouis/ Niam/ squad trying to ease Louis into accepting that he's not straight than it is about Larry ig but it's still worth the read for the laughs and interesting events towards the end(: xx

IrelandPride1 has added LouisTommo69 to the conversation!

Ireland pride1 (12:15 pm): not coming to school today m8?

LouisTommo69 (2:14 pm): I just woke up fuck (delivered)

LouisTommo69 has added Styleish94 to the conversation!

Z016 (2:18pm): you fuckin idiot lmao school is almost over (delivered)

AlwaysSinging (2:20 pm): zayn wtf is up with your name

Z016 (2:22 pm): it's 2016 you dumb fuck

AlwaysSinging (2:23 pm): it's January 4th tho

Z016 (2:24 pm): wow fuck you sorry for still celebrating:/ 

IrelandPride1 (2:25 pm) fuck Lou instead lol

LouisTommo69 (2:27 pm): actually both of you can fuck yourselves

AlwaysSinging (2:27 pm): um no niall will not be fucking himself off in front of anyone besides me

IrelandPride1 (2:28 pm): ok daddy

LouisTommo69 (2:30 pm): you guys make me sick

Z016 (2:31 pm): guys omg I just saw this hella hot dude with curly hair walking by me and I tried to get his attention but he was laughing at his phone fuck this shit

LouisTommo69 (2:32 pm): prob out of your league anyways

Z016 (2:33 pm): the only wanker who was ever out of my league was you

IrelandPride1 (2:33 pm) zaynie stop he's probably blushing

AlwaysSinging (2:33 pm): omg the sexual tension is iNSANE

LouisTommo69 (2:34 pm): I"M NOT GAY

Z016 (2:36 pm): I could change that (again) ya know 

LouisTommo69 (2:36 pm): eat me you slag

Z016 (2:37): woaah I don't even do RIM jobs slow down bb

LouisTommo69 (2:38 pm): you make me feel sick:/ pls leave this chat

Z016 (2:38 pm): okay I'll leave the chat but I'll come to your flat

IrelandPride1 (2:39 pm): so you can CUM in his flat am I right

AlwaysSinging (2:40 pm): Niall:1, Tommo:0

LouisTommo69 (2:40 pm): I'm legit going to vomit

Z016 (2:40 pm): aw baby no i'll be right over to make you feel better

IrelandPride1 (2:42 pm): his parents aren't home(;

LouisTommo69 (2:42 pm): of course not I live alone you ignorant shit

AlwaysSinging (2:42 pm): watch it tommo

Z016 (2:43 pm): ooooh daddy liam getting offensive over his baby boy

IrelandPride1 (2:44 pm): WE'RE NOT GAY

LouisTommo69 (2:44 pm): niall why do I have a separate chat from you talking about a gay sex dream last night?

IrelandPride1 (2:45): fuck you dude. you can't keep anything to yourself.

Z016 (2:47 pm): these hoes ain't loyal:/

Styleish94 (2:47): omg this is so funny who are you guys

LouisTommo69 (2:47 pm): fuck I forgot I added you 

Z016 (2:48 pm): wtf who are you 

IrelandPride1 (2:49 pm): JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL

AlwaysSinging (2:49 pm): LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD 

Z016 (2:49 pm): SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANNNYYYWHEERE

AlwaysSinging (2:50 pm): JUST A CITY BOI

IrelandPride1 (2:51 pm): ((LOU YOU SING))

LouisTommo69 (2:52 pm): y tho

IrelandPride1 (2:52 pm): bc this ballad is about you and styleish94's love story

Styleish94 (2:53 pm): love story????

LouisTommo69 (2:53 pm): not much romance. just me and my fantasies of leaving hickies all over their thighs lmao

Styleish94 has left the chat!

Z016 (3:10 pm): hey lou

LouisTommo69 (3:11 pm): yeah bb

Z016 (3:12 pm): I'm not trying to be funny or anything but why are your pronouns always non specific

AlwaysSinging (3:13 pm): yeah they're always almost indefinite dude

LouisTommo69 (3:13 pm): okay??????? so what? why tf do you care? it doesn't mean anything lmao

IrelandPride1 (3:15 pm): it's just bc it only happens when you're talking about someone you're interested in ya know

LouisTommo69 (3:15 pm): and...?

Z016 (3:16 pm): well I mean it's just that's what I had always, personally, done when I wasn't okay with being open about my sexuality

IrelandPride1 (3:17 pm): what zayn said in group chat... that's what I'd always done before accepted that I was interested in Liam. you can admit it dude okay idk why you're still hiding it no one will judge you lol it's 2016

AlwaysSinging (3:17 pm): wait you wot m8

Z016 (3:18 pm): *******Z016

Z016 (3:18 pm): oh shit Neil I think you're in the wrong chat

IrelandPride1 (3:19 pm): oh god no no no no no fucking fuck me up goodbye friends I'm so sorry li

IrelandPride1 has left the chat!


	4. unexpected lowkey sexting and painful breakdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adult content (kinda)  
> I never wanted to make Zouis so hot, but it happened.  
> Also, lowkey cried when writing the paragraphs at the end because I was listening to War Is Love by Harry and it just got really emotional for me.  
> Have fun??

ZKindaLikesLou (2:24 am): hey... (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:28 am): go to bed bud (read)

ZaynMalik (2:28 am) can we forget it happened? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:31 am): ... (read)

ZaynMalik (2:31 am): lou please dude (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:32 am): idk it's just going to be weird for me now (read)

ZaynMalik (2:32 am): wtf i'm the one who got rejected (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:32 am): yeah ik (read)

ZaynMalik (2:33 am): and...? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:40 am): I just don't like to know that you're jacking yourself off to the thought of getting in my ass (read)

ZaynMalik (2:40 am): God damn you're such a fucking homophobe (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:41 am): lmao k (read)

ZaynMalik (2:41 am): don't flatter yourself too much. Wouldn't have even considered losing my virginity to a prick like you, anyways. Just thought you were cute.

LouisTommo69 (2:42 am): whatever helps you sleep at night(: (read)

ZaynMalik (2:43 am): lmao it's definitely not the thought that assholes like you exist (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:44 am): aren't you obsessed with getting inside literal assholes (read)

ZaynMalik (2:45 am): why so curious for details? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:46 am): just don't understand how that gets you hard. (read)

ZaynMalik (2:46 am): aw babe you think about me hard ?? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:47 am): um every guy thinks about every guy hard?? it's just a funny thought calm down (read)

ZaynMalik (2:48 am): lou that's completely inaccurate bud (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:51 am): oh. (read)

ZaynMalik (2:52 am): you okay? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:52 am): idk tbh.. (read)

ZaynMalik (2:52 am): you wanna talk about something? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:53 am): idk I'm feeling pretty vulnerable and ik you'd tell everyone (read)

ZaynMalik (2:53 am): no I wouldn't wtf (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:53 am): like you didn't tell everyone about the party? (read)

ZaynMalik (2:54 am): hey man I EARNED those bragging rights (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:54 am): yikes ! (read)

ZaynMalik (2:54 am): you can claim you disliked it all you want, but we both know what happened. (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:55 am): I never claimed that. (read)

ZaynMalik (2:55 am): so you recall what happened, exactly, then? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:56 am): I mean it's a bit hazy but ik the summary (read)

ZaynMalik (2:56 am): you remember begging for me? (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:56 am): z come on (read)

ZaynMalik (2:56 am): grinding your hard on against my own, lou? do you remember moaning against my lips and refusing to pull apart for breath? you were panting. you didn't seem to care.. (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:57 am): ZAYN OMG (read)

ZaynMalik (2:57 am): just tell me when to stop... (read)

LouisTommo69 (2:58 am): z please (read)

ZaynMalik (2:58 am): that's exactly what you said. you bit my lip when I didn't let you shove your tongue down my throat. you whined so loud when I refused to let you palm me through my jeans. 

LouisTommo69 (2:59 am): oh my god (read)

ZaynMalik (3:01 am): I cannot forget how happily you moaned when I finally flipped you to be the bottom and started feeling you. i'm not sure how your jeans didn't rip, honestly. you were practically on the verge of finishing before I had even touched you. (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:02 am): zayn... (read)

ZaynMalik (3:02 am): do you know what my favorite part was? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:02 am): hm? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:03 am): z? you there? (read)

ZaynMalik (3:04 am): it was the surprised whimper when my tongue first touched your tip. you arched your back before you even understood what had happened. I've never seen anyone, boy or girl, cave under my touch so quickly.

LouisTommo69 (3:11 am): um...goodnight. (read)

ZaynMalik (3:12 am): that was kinda a long pause lou (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:12 am): fuck man I gtg (read)

ZaynMalik (3:13 am): why were you gone that long lmao

LouisTommo69 (3:13 am): hmmmm...none of your business (read)

ZaynMalik (3:14 am): are you like 8 years old omg just admit you were jacking off (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:15 am): sorry but it wasn't because of you... (read)

ZaynMalik (3:15 am): mhmm sure. at least I can admit I just was. (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:15 am): umm thanks I think??? wtf (read)

ZaynMalik (3:16 am) lmao. ik you're lowkey blushing it's cool let's just drop it. (read)

 

LouisTommo69 (3:19 am): hey z (read)

ZaynMalik (3:19 am): yeah? (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:20 am): can we not tell anyone we just lowkey sexted. I didn't really understand what was happening anyways. (read)

ZaynMalik (3:20 am): aww that's so cute, you think that was sexting. Sexting is a two-way thing dude. that was just me seeing how easily I could get you in a good mood. i'm aware that it wasn't mutual (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:20 am): hmm okay.. (read)

ZaynMalik (3:21 am): sorry?? are you wanting to say something ?(read)

LouisTommo69 (3:21 am): it's just that I never told you to stop. it kinda felt mutual. ig. (read)

ZaynMalik (3:22 am): woah omg okay (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:23 am): what? (read)

ZaynMalik (3:23 am): it's just that's the closest you've ever come to considering you might not be 100% straight (read)

LouisTommo69 (3:24 am): whatever, you prick. (read)

ZSaysGayIsOkay (3:26 am): goodnight, lou. (read)

ZisKindaCool (3:26 am): this was fun. (delivered)

Zsaysgayisokay has left the chat!  
\-----------------------------------  
Louis shuts off his phone, chucking it at the wall that had just spent the last twenty minutes judging his disgusting actions. He doesn't even consider checking to see how badly it had cracked, just buries his face in his pillow. Louis feels the tears soaking the cloth against his face and silently prays that he will drown in them. 

After all, he knew anything would be better than facing the shameful memories when he awoke in just three short hours. He ignores the soreness in his arms and the sweat on his chest, shoving his face further into the pillow and letting his sobs confuse themselves for screams. 

This lonely house had never felt colder than tonight, and the slurs of his father had not echoed so loudly since he had kissed his neighbor Harry at age eight, as he did not know that your best guy friend was not allowed to grow into the same love that your mother shared with your father. He didn't understand why something that made him so happy could be so wrong. 

He still could not comprehend this rule ten years later, which was why the screams continued to grow in volume until his voice gave out. His entire body shook as he clenched his fists around the pillows surrounding him with all his strength, until last few sobs sung him to sleep.


	5. serious convos and fuckbuddy agreements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zouis surprise at end/next chapter ((next chapter NOT in kik format, for a surprise reason lmao, following chapter will be))

AlwaysSinging (4:16 pm): is kik dead or is everyone ignoring me? (delivered)

IrishPride_nh (4:17 pm): idk. (delivered)

Louis_willt (4:24 pm): i'm feeling ill. Don't think I'll be at school tomorrow. (delivered)

AlwaysSinging (4:26 pm): new user bud? (delivered)

Louis_willt (4:31 pm): old one was dumb. (delivered)

AlwaysSinging (4:32): ok. (delivered)

IrishPride_nh (4:36): hey Lou are you ok? (delivered)

Louis_willt (4:38 pm): fine. fuck off. (delivered)

IrishPride_nh (4:39 pm): you don't seem fine tho. is it serious? (delivered)

Louis_willt (4:41 pm): it's not a physical thing, dumbass. (delivered)

IrishPride_nh (4:42 pm): kk. text me when you get rid of your tampon then lmao (read)

SmokinSince420 (4:42 pm): hey niall why don't you shut the fuck up? (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:42 pm): zayn stop omg (read)

SmokinSince420 (4:43 pm): then tell niall to stop being such an annoying twat? (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:44 pm): zayn let's not do this today. please. (read)

Liamteases_twinks (4:45 pm): let's not do what mate? (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:46 pm): zayn what the fuck that user isn't funny (read)

Liamteases_twinks (4:46 pm): just a fact. not a joke lol (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:47 pm): zayn. please change it. (read)

Liamteases_twinks (4:48 pm): no?? unless you want to make the twink you've been leading on leave Lou alone,, (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:49): just bc a boy likes me,, doesn't automatically mean i'm a fag too?? (read)

IrishPride_nh (4:51 pm): wow. fuck you. you're a bigger asshole than I had thought. (read)

Irishpride_nh has left the chat!

Louis_willt (4:51): li what the fuck dude (read)

 

AlwaysSinging (4:52 pm): i'm not required to be interested in boys just bc one likes me?? (read)

Louis_willt (4:52 pm): don't call niall a fucking faggot. (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:53) wtf?? you always call zayn a fag (read)

Louis_willt (4:54 pm): zayn isn't in love with me. I don't lead zayn on. (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:54 pm): so?? (read)

Louis_willt (4:55 pm): me and zayn aren't best friends (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:56): that's a super weak double-standard lou (read)

Louis_willt (4:56 pm): doesn't matter. have you even talked to niall about his message?? (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:57): we haven't talked at all, actually. (read)

Louis_willt (4:58 pm): liam please. i'm begging you to. even if you don't like him, please talk about it. (read)

Zaynis_sorry (4:59 pm): lou is being so serious rn and I am soooo uncomfortable (read)

Louis_willt (4:59 pm): go away pls???? (read)

AlwaysSinging (4:59 pm): I've literally never said I didn't like niall back. (read)

Zaynis_sorry (5:00 pm): then wtf do you call all the above messages???? (read)

Niallis_adorable (5:04 pm): everything is said was in the conditional mood lol (read)

Louis_willt (5:06 pm): that's a very cute nickname but stfu with your grammar rules I have a 54 in English. (read)

Niallis_adorable (5:07 pm): whatever. wish me luck pls (read)

Niallis_adorable has left the chat!

 

Z016pt2 (5:11 pm): can we talk lou ? (read)

Louis_willt (5:12 pm): how many time are you going to change your user omg (read)

Zayn_is_serious (5:13 pm): lou c'mon please (read)

Louis_willt (5:14 pm): z what the fuck do you want me to say dude (read)

Zayn_is_serious (5:14 pm): say you will give me a chance? (read)

Louis_willt (5:14 pm): z please don't do this (read)

ZaynJV (5:16 pm): Lou just hear me out. please? (read)

Louis_willt (5:16 pm): okay. (read)

ZaynJV (5:17 pm): lou I like you so much I don't even know how it happened (read)

ZaynJV (5:17 pm): and we both know how amazing we can make each other feel (read)

ZaynJV (5:17 pm): and i'm not asking for a serious relationship or anything more than some incredibly fun past time activities (read)

ZaynJV (5:18 pm): and I promise no one ever has to know but just please say yes and we can call it off whenever you want (read)

Louis_willt (5:20 pm): zayn,, that's so wrong dude:/... (read)

ZaynJV (5:20 pm): but you can't deny how good it feels lou (read)

Louis_willt (5:21 pm): zayn:/ (read)

ZaynJV (5:21 pm): lou :/ (read)

 

LouisTommo69 (5:24 pm): okay. (read)

ZaynJV (5:24 pm): wait really omg (read)

LouisTommo69 (5:24 pm): really. but i'll beat the shit out of you if anyone finds out. ever. (read)

ZaynJV (5:25 pm): wow ok omg but can you do just one more small favor? (read)

LouisTommo69 (5:25 pm): I mean it's kinda early for nudes don't ya think ? (read)

ZaynJV (5:26 pm): it's not that (sadly) lol (read)

LouisTommo69 (5:26 pm): then what??? (read)

ZaynJV (5:26 pm): can you have your shirt off and your door opened in about 5 minutes? (read)

LouisTommo69 (5:27 pm): holy fuck. (read)

ZaynJV (5:27 pm): four minutes. (: see you soon lou! (read)

\--------------

posting the next chapter of zouis (not in kik format:/) in a few minutes??? and then another update omg both are almost done ((:


End file.
